


一见钟情

by Satoooo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoooo/pseuds/Satoooo
Kudos: 3





	一见钟情

敖龙已经不止一次听到那只猫魅的事情了。在扬起的灰屑和尘土里，满身是汗的工匠们讨论的除了手里的活计，自然也就只有那档事了。  
  
“就在那个拐角，几百张票子就能来一次。”  
“虽然只给人做口活，但那张嘴是真会伺候人，多给几十张还能射嘴里，比云雾街的妓女干起来还爽。”  
“看他吸男人鸡巴那骚样儿，后面指不定被人干过多少次呢，什么只给人干口活，我看他就是个婊子。”  
  
敖龙对他们口中的“那个婊子”有点印象，他去交货的时候有时会路过那个拐角，猫魅半跪在那里搓着炼金药水，护月之民的皮肤比其他人总是更苍白些，可那双嘴唇却格外红润，蓝晶石一样的眼睛散漫地看着蒸馏器中的液体，并不怎么卖力的样子。那双蓝眼睛也曾对上过他的视线，他好像是对着自己笑了吧，敖龙想。不得不说，猫魅那副苍白纤细的样子很对他的胃口，就算那是个给钱就能帮人舔的婊子，让那张嘴好好伺候伺候自己也没什么损失。敖龙这样想着，收起了手上的工具朝不远处的猫魅走了过去。  
  
猫魅自然是注意到了敖龙的视线。老实说他已经不止一次注意到他了，每次路过这里他都会看过来，那对金色的眼瞳实在是引人注目。猫魅眯着眼睛看敖龙被汗水打湿的工装背心下结实的背，精瘦的窄腰，还有那条布满鳞片的黑色尾巴，他想敖龙在一周之内肯定会来找自己，果然被他料中了。猫魅蹲在地上抬头看向敖龙，毛茸茸的尾巴愉悦地晃晃，“怎么，要来一发吗。”  
  
敖龙被猫魅带进了这个隐秘的角落。这确实是个买口活的好去处，厚重的墙角遮住了外界的视线，却能听到天穹街内叮叮当当嘈杂的声响，的确比云雾街的破旅馆来得刺激多了。猫魅跪下身去，隔着工装裤在敖龙胯下揉搓了几下，感觉那团肉稍胀起来后熟练地解开了腰带，然后隔着柔软的内裤布料舔了起来。他似乎十分享受，一边揉搓一边隔着布料含住敖龙的那根家伙，嘴里发出细碎的猫叫。眼看着内裤被那根肉棒撑得越来越紧绷，猫魅舔舔嘴唇将它释放了出来，滚烫的物什一下子弹到他脸上，他当场就湿了。敖龙的阴茎和其他种族的不同，上面分布着稍硬的鳞片，猫魅用带着倒刺的舌头舔上去的时候敖龙倒吸了口气，这让猫魅更兴奋了，他收敛起牙齿将那根尺寸客观的肉棒含进嘴里，边吸边用舌头舔弄，模仿着下面的小穴把这根湿淋淋的肉刃吞吞吐吐，然后一下子全部吃了进去，让敏感的头部抵住喉头那块软肉，他知道敖龙会喜欢的。被深喉的一瞬间敖龙爽得仰起了头，他抓住猫魅的头发把他按向自己胯下，然后用力顶了过去，那些人说得没错，这张嘴确实比妓女操起来还爽。敖龙能感觉到猫魅有点想要干呕了，可他还在拼命吸着嘴里的肉棒，舌头不断刮过鳞片，喉咙里发出变了调的甜腻叫声。敖龙觉得自己要射了，他加快速度摆动腰肢，想要把精水全部灌进猫魅这张淫荡的嘴里，可猫魅却抢先一步把他的阴茎吐了出来。敖龙很是不满，他捏着猫魅的下巴质问他，“怎么，不是加钱就能射嘴里吗，不干？”猫魅也不生气，伸出舌尖舔舔沾满口水和前液的嘴唇，站起身来含住了敖龙冰冷的角，柔软湿润的舌尖在尖端打着圈，“射这张嘴里多没意思，不试试下面的嘴吗？”  
  
那自然不能随随便便在街角就试了，虽然刺激，但敖龙并不想被其他人打扰。他带着猫魅去九霄云舍开了间房，虽然他嫌弃得要死，但好歹也是间房。他锁好门，猫魅已经乖顺地躺在了床上。他跨在猫魅身上，伸手要去脱那条碍事的裤子，被猫魅按住手制止了。敖龙递过去一个不太耐烦的眼神，而猫魅只是带着一丝有些古怪的笑看着他，“我自己来。”他慢吞吞地褪下了下身的衣物，敖龙这才明白他为什么只给人做口活——那并不完全是属于男人的下身，前端的阴茎已经完全勃起了，而更靠近内侧的地方还有一道湿淋淋的肉穴。“你……”敖龙并没有想到会是这种情况，猫魅倒是不怎么尴尬，他晃晃耳朵，伸手揉搓了两把敖龙的肉棒，“要是你不愿意的话，也还是可以用上面来的，不加钱，算我赔你的房费。但是你不想试试吗，”他挺起身靠近敖龙，“我可是湿透了。”  
  
敖龙没有说话，只是把猫魅按回了床上，膝盖顶开他的腿，然后直接把肉棒插进了那个汁水淋漓的肉穴。“唔……好胀……”肉穴紧紧吸着敖龙的肉棒，他低喘一声，“操，本来以为你上面就够会吸了，没想到下面更会。”猫魅听了似乎很开心，肉刃上的鳞片磨蹭着内壁，那股瘙痒感让他爽得不行，他扭动着身体暗示敖龙快点操他，拉着敖龙的手让他玩弄自己柔软的胸乳，“快点，你刚才操我嘴巴的时候不是挺会的，下面不是更爽吗。”敖龙当然是很会的，他扶着猫魅的腰狠狠操干起来，还不忘揉捏着猫魅柔软的胸，猫魅的乳头早就硬了，像颗熟透的果实一样随着他的身体摇摆。“哈……就是这样……唔……顶顶里面……往里面操啊……”逼仄的房间里已经充满了咕啾咕啾的水声和肉体相撞的啪啪声，敖龙觉得猫魅干起来实在很爽，抬起他的腿放在肩上，俯下身去更深地插了进去，“下面这么骚，怎么还不让别人碰，给别人口的时候都湿得不行了吧，不难受吗。”猫魅被冲撞得眼前发昏，只能有一搭没一搭地回答着敖龙，“呜……每次口都湿得要命了，回去自己用手玩到高潮……哈……就是那里，别停……快被操射了……呜……”猫魅说着突然揪紧了身下的床单，他射了，精液喷得到处都是，熟透的肉穴里也流出许多滑腻的汁水来。“啧……光是操你下面就射了？你这个身体连妓女都要自叹不如了。”敖龙把阴茎拔出来，上面沾满了猫魅身体里流出来的液体，黑色的鳞片闪着湿淋淋的水光。猫魅喘着粗气，手指伸进被操得烂熟的肉穴里抠挖几下，更多的淫水流了出来。他趴在床上塌下腰，尾巴在敖龙手臂上扫来扫去，将那个刚刚才被过度使用的肉穴对准敖龙，“不继续吗，射在这里吧，这张嘴也能把你的鸡巴伺候得很舒服的。”敖龙直接把硬得发烫的肉刃捅了进去，掐住他的腰反复撞击他的敏感点。他打着猫魅的屁股，雪白的臀肉很快就被打出了红肿的痕迹，猫魅被操得发出乱七八糟的猫叫，脸埋进枕头里，眼泪口水蹭得一塌糊涂。敖龙看着他这副样子心里有些不满，他握住猫魅的尾巴根上下撸了两把，“啊！别……别动尾巴……”猫魅的声音带了点哭腔，可敖龙好像就是喜欢，他咬了咬猫魅的尾巴尖，肉刃一下子被湿热的内壁吸紧了，“可我看你被撸尾巴的时候挺爽的，下面都咬得更紧了。”敖龙说着用力操了猫魅几下，猫魅的腰抖了抖，他的理智都快被敖龙撞碎了，只能在敖龙接连不断的操干下胡言乱语，“哈……喜欢……尾巴很爽，被你操得更爽……又要高潮了……呜！”猫魅的腰一阵酸软，他又高潮了，阴茎射出一点稀薄的精液，肉穴还不知疲倦地一张一合吸着敖龙的肉刃。敖龙把猫魅抱在怀里站起身来，借着猫魅身体的重量将阴茎深深埋进肉穴里冲刺起来。猫魅在冲撞之下抱紧了敖龙，指甲在他背后划出几道血痕来，“呜……太快了……哈……要被操坏了……快射给我……全部射进来，不会怀孕的……呜………”敖龙自然接受了邀请，挺腰把精液全部灌进了猫魅身体里。阴茎拔出来的时候精液和淫水流了满腿，猫魅的头发都被汗打湿了，他凑过去舔掉敖龙阴茎上沾着的精液，把交融在一起的体液在身下胡乱涂抹了几下，“多谢款待，离天亮还很早，还要试试后面吗。”他用手指稍稍撑开还没被敖龙进入过的洞口，“这里也很好用哦。”  
  
第二天醒来的时候猫魅躺在敖龙怀里，身上到处是青青紫紫的吻痕，昨晚做了太多次，到最后连清理的力气都没了，前面的肉穴里灌满了敖龙的精液，稍微一动就会流出来，嘴里也吞了几次，敖龙那根不知疲倦的肉棒此刻正塞在后面的小穴里，又硬得吓人了。他轻轻挣扎了两下，敖龙就醒了过来，伸手把猫魅箍在怀里，下身磨蹭了几下。猫魅淫荡的身体当然马上就湿了，他把敖龙的阴茎拔出去，然后翻身坐在了他的身上，用湿得流水的下身在那根肉棒上磨蹭着。“还要吗，真是个不知满足的婊子。”敖龙戏谑地笑着，“天穹街那边的工作呢？”“谁要管那些啊，”猫魅抬起身，握着敖龙的阴茎把它塞进自己的肉穴里，“我现在只想做你的肉便器♡”


End file.
